


Fear to Nightmare

by Ending_To_Begin



Series: Not Alone... [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mind Rape, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack follows the girl’s familiar voice in the movie, he is cornered by Pitch. In this version, Pitch has more than just stalling Jack on his mind. He gives Jack the biggest nightmare of his long, lonely life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay I fixed it! It goes along with the other two parts much better now, so enjoy!
> 
> 04/07/14 ♥
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jack? Jaaack.”

“That voice… I know that voice…”

Jack gasped. Pitch seemed to come out of nowhere. The frost spirit's shoulders tensed in preparation to shoot a frost bolt at the King of Nightmares. The glint of gold, however, caught his eye and made him pause.

“This is what you wanted isn’t Jack? …Here, Take it.”

A sharp breath caught in Jack's throat as Pitch offered the treasure to him. It couldn’t be that easy… could it? Memories of a former life, a treasure beyond treasures for the Frost Prince, being offered without a struggle… It was too good to be true. Nevertheless, Jack found himself reaching out to take the gift.

As soon as his fingertips brushed the gold case it disappeared into black smoke and The monster holding it lunged forward. Jack tried to block the oncoming body, but it was too late. They were too close. Pitch had Jack pinned to the wall, hand clamped firmly over his mouth with black, sandy tendrils staying his limbs before he could so much as scream. 

“Oh dear,” Pitch clucked his tongue in mock disappointment as Jack struggled against him, “I am surprised you actually fell for that, Jack… To be so desperate and foolish… It makes me almost feel sorry for you.”

Jack grunted against Pitch's hand and tried to twist his head away. Pitch just laughed and pushed his hand harder into the smaller’s jaw.

“Now, now Jack, I haven’t even started yet. Is it in your nature to be so rude?”

Pitch threw his head back to let out a bone-chilling laugh. Jack just glared at the nightmare king in annoyance. The expression was short-lived, however, as the Boogyman looked back with an absolutely evil glint in his eyes.

“Ah, are you afraid, Jack? Afraid of what I may be thinking, or is it fear of something deeper? You and I are much the same, you know. Perhaps our only differences lie in EXACTLY what we are desperate and longing for…”

Jack twitched at the mention of a similarity between himself and the monster pinning him to a stone wall. The minute action only caused the Nightmare King to laugh again and tighten his grip.

“Hahaha, oh this IS a treat, Jack. “

Pitch’s free hand wandered up Jack’s sleeve and found its way to the younger man’s pale throat.

“Would you like to know what I long for Jack?”

His voice had grown deep, no louder than a whisper. It sent shudders up Jack’s spine.

“You could probably guess what it is…”

The hand on Jack’s neck began to tighten as the taller leaned in and spoke directly into Jack's ear, his words dripping with implications.

“My only desire… is…” 

The hand grew tighter…

“To make everyone’s nightmares…”

A bit tighter…

“A…”

Tighter still…

“Re-al-i-ty.”

Jack could no longer breathe by the last syllable and panic began to sink in. What was Pitch DOING? Jack struggled as hard as he could as Pitch gleefully looked down into his watering blue eyes.

The monster’s grip did not shift in the slightest despite the heavy opposition Jack began to put forth. Pitch only grinned as he watched the frostling panic. He knew Jack didn't need to breathe, but not being able to really seemed to freak him out.

Only as Jack was about plunge headlong in to sheer terror did he finally let go. All of the black bindings and those pale grey hands disappeared. Jack fell to the stone floor in a heap, gasping up as much air as he could. Pitch laughed even louder and leaned down to whisper once again into the guardian’s ear. 

“Tell me… what do you think of this nightmare I’m creating for you? Is it frightening?”

Defiantly, Jack managed to whip out a hand and catch Pitch across the cheek with a cold slap. Lightly frostbitten, the Nightmare King hissed and evaporated into black smoke- leaving Jack alone in the small chamber.

Jack coughed heavily as he sat upright and tried to get enough oxygen to soothe his panicked heart.


	2. The Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness, Longing, Contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, meant for only 2 chapters, buuuuut got carried away..... So I split the second chapter into two parts. Was a blast to write and I hope it is just as enjoyable.
> 
> Edited 08/04/14

A shaky hand found its way up to his neck as Jack continued to cough roughly. That had been terrible…Pitch was... sadistic and it freaked him out.

 

After a few moments, finally calm enough to think again, Jack scrambled to his feet, cautious of the shadows. His staff had been knocked away and was resting about six feet to his right, just barely in the light. He needed to get to it, find his way out, and rejoin the guardians as soon as possible. But it seemed too easy… 

He had a feeling Pitch did not plan on letting him go, at least not yet, but what could he do? Pitch obviously had him right where he wanted him; right in the middle of a nightmare.

Jack shifted his weight back and forth and let out a quiet breath, attempting to calm the rest of his nerves as he eyed his staff.  
Unbeknownst to him, Pitch was watching from the shadows, just waiting for the right chance to make his next move. Jack was trying so hard not to be afraid, but the Darkling King could feel the fear flowing off of him one in waves. It was just too good to ignore.

Jack lunged for the staff and Pitch responded by extending the shadow around the large branch. Jack’s heart jumped into his throat while Pitch laughed manically, out of sight.

Jack’s hand closed around the weapon just as he felt something wrap tightly around his ankle. A scream tore itself from his mouth as he was whipped around and dragged backwards into the black.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

He didn’t know when he’d been knocked unconscious, but Jack found himself waking up to... absolutely nothing. It was completely dark, and he seemed to be suspended/floating in midair- no surface within reach. He tried to struggle, but there was nothing to struggle against. He tried to see, but there was nothing to look at. There was nothing but darkness.

If it hadn’t been frightening as it was before with two of his senses almost completely cut off, it was EXTREMELY fear inducing when Pitch’s Laugh cut through the din from all directions.

Jack tried to lash out and hit the Nightmare King (as he sounded quite close), but still nothing greeted his hands and feet. The laughter did not cease and Jack struggled harder than ever to find something to hit, cling to, or see. Still, there was nothing.

This went on until finally Jack felt he had spent most all of his energy. He felt well and truly afraid beyond anything he had ever experienced. Even the fear of never being believed in seemed child’s play to magnitude of fright he was experiencing. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and his mind was racing, trying to find a solution to his dilemma.

“What a lovely thing fear is…”

Jack’s whole body jumped at the sound of Pitch’s voice. He hadn’t realized Pitch had stopped laughing until the observation was spoken. The realization only sent more adrenalin coursing through his veins.

“Ah, it is the sweetest thing, Jack. The taste of it is just… exquisite, like nothing else, and each person has a distinctly different flavor… Would you like to know what yours is like?”

Pitch was practically purring the last syllables. It sent a shiver down the Frostling’s spine.

“Y-… You T-TASTE fe-fear?”

Jack was doing everything he could to calm down and keep Pitch talking, but his voice betrayed him.

“Oh yes, Jack. It was a gift just like your abilities. I was the one chosen to be the shadow of light, the King of Nightmares, and Monster of the Night, so, naturally, I feed on such emotions- and with ‘food’ comes taste.”

Something brushed Jack’s cheek, another jolt went through his body at the contact, and he heard a soft sigh of enjoyment leave Pitch’s lips.

“Yours is like nothing I have ever encountered Jack… a REAL treat. Where your enjoyment and laughter is as soft as fresh snow, your fear…”

Something wound its way around Jack’s neck and began to squeeze- a common tactic for freaking him out, Jack realized.

“Your FEAR is something akin to frozen honey- lightly drizzled over the most delectable chocolate filled sweet and topped with a hint of a luscious, unknown fruit… In other words- An absolutely ravishing experience... Impossible to resist.”

Jack’s small frame shook as he tried to pry the choking strand off of his neck. Pitch sounded hungry and he had no idea what that would mean for him. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Suddenly more ‘strands’ began to join the first, wrapping around his wrists, ankles, knees, and elbows. His limbs were pulled at until he felt they could go no further and he was spread apart like a drifting snowflake. 

“Too good to let go to waste…”

Jack could finally see something other than pure darkness, but it wasn’t what he expected. There still was no floor, ceiling, or walls in sight, but he could see his own limbs and Pitch somehow standing directly in front of him, just out of reach. He was staring at the younger man with a gaze full of the hunger Jack had heard in the man's voice.

Pitch’s eyes wandered over the Frost Prince and the hunger only seemed to grow. Jack squirmed with uncertainty under the older one’s scrutiny. Why was he looking at him like that? 

Pitch raised a hand and, with a flick of a finger, Jack felt a black tendril wind up his arm under his sleeve to reach for his chest. The unexpected contact caused him to jerk against the restraints. Pitch’s expression of famishment seemed to grow and twist into something more.

Completely startled, Jack attempted to shy away from the tendrils and the man controlling them.

“What are you-“

Pitch stepped forward with a quiet “shhh” and placed a gentle finger over Jack’s pale lips. More tendrils joined the first in snaking under his clothing which only caused Jack to jerk and twist more.

“WHAT ARE Y-“

This time, Pitch leaned in and silenced the other’s words with his own mouth. His tongue shot into Jack’s parted lips and trapped the sprite’s against the roof of his mouth.

Jack’s eyes went so wide he thought they might roll out of his head from shock. He ceased squirming for a moment, trying to process what was going on as the NIGHTMARE KING began exploring his face and neck with gentle hands subtle licks.  
He didn’t know how to react; exorbitant amounts of fear and adrenalin were already pulsing through his veins and he could not fight back against the restraints. Though, when a tendril on his lower half reached his hip, there was nothing he could do to prevent he full body spasm from rocking through his body, jarring Pitch's concentration in the process.

Pitch pulled away and smirked with a heavy lidded gaze at the young guardian. The tendril brushed his hip again, and another spasm racked his slender form. 

Pitch Laughed, head gently falling backwards for a moment while Jack’s Limbs were rearranged- Jack's arms were bent and raised above his head and his legs were straightened down. The Nightmare king then lowered himself to be level with Jack’s waistline and his hands slid under the Frost’s blue sweater.  
Jack went to protest, but found yet another black coil coming out of nowhere and shoving its way into his mouth, gagging him. Following that, his sweater was unevenly pushed up above his belly button on one side and his pants were lowered slightly past his hip. 

A heavy blue blush spread through Jack's cheeks and his eyes tightly closed as an extremely hot tongue replaced the temperature-void tendril on his cool skin. Jack squirmed and whined as Pitch licked and suckled at his hip. He had no idea what was going on, or why. Why was Pitch of ALL people touching him and... well, Jack wasn't sure what else he was doing.

It was only when Pitch finally paused and pulled back for a moment did Jack realize that the Nightmare King was breathing extremely heavily and looked aroused. Fear was still pulsing through Jack's arteries, and the implications of what was happening caused it to grow way past its peak. This seemed only to serve the Nightmare King’s own goal.

Jack tried to protest, but before he could force a single syllable out from around his gag, the hand holding his sweater traveled farther up his abdomen while the other pulled his pants even lower from his hip. 

The one traveling upward reached a tender, slightly blue-ish point on the frostling's chest and both grey hands paused. The sudden lack of sensation spiked yet another fear in Jack's chest. Jack opened his eyes to see Pitch smirk up at him, move his hand to the small of his back, and then begin to trail his tongue up the same path his palm had taken. It was so incredibly difficult to watch the utter enjoyment on the older one’s face while he was in such a confused state of terror and shock.

Just before Pitch reached that tender point, he pulled back to stare at Jack’s expression and listen to his ragged, uncontrolled breathing. The black coil filling his mouth suddenly pulled out and took a trail of drool along with it. Pitch’s smirk grew to a full-blown smile as Jack tried to provide more air to his lungs through his previously blocked orifice.

“P-Please… Please s-s-stop,” he panted at the black clad man, slightly bleary-eyed and cheeks completely flushed blue.

“Now why would I do that… when we are both enjoying it sooo much?”

With that Pitch leaned in with all of his scorching heat and began suckling the erect nipple with a passion. Jack’s back involuntarily arched and his head was violently thrown back with a soft cry; a mixture of pleasure, discomfort, and even more shock. A tendril began to mimic Pitch's actions on his covered teat and the arch grew slightly.  
If he believed that he was at the limit of his spine's flexibility at that point, he was sorely proven wrong when his legs were spread slightly and Pitch’s unoccupied hand found the bulge that was growing in Jack's disarranged, uneven trousers.

Wait, what? Was he (Jack) Enjoying... this? Jack panted, trying to shift away from any of the contact. He couldn't find his voice to say anything out loud, but he was more confused than scared now.

The hand lightly gripped the lump and began to squeeze and shift according to the Jack’s reactions, all while Pitch continued to lick and suckle. The tendrils and Pitch's other hand supported/played with other parts of his body. It was too much for Jack to after not having much contact for so very long, so, before he knew it, his body betrayed him by becoming completely aroused. He knew it was entirely obvious, and he also knew there was nothing he could do about it, but he still didn't understand.

Pitch broke away from Jack’s chest, drooling slightly, and shifted his hand from the small of Jack’s back to the back of his neck, under his sweater. His teeth sank into the material bunched around Jack’s collarbone and several new coils joined around the same area to tear the fabric apart. Jack jumped slightly at the odd sensation and sound, but he otherwise did not respond until the same teeth sank into his skin hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

A yelp escaped his parted lips and the pressure let up. Pitch licked the wound almost apologetically as the coils pulled his torn sweater further off his chest. The hand on his erection moved slightly and Jack was suddenly all too aware of each sensation that was going through his body.  
Almost as if to distract him, Pitch’s mouth found his own and Jack was pressed with a deep, longing kiss that bruised his lips. At the same time, hand on the back of his neck gripped hard, holding his head in place. At the same time, Pitch's free hand pulled Jack’s brown bottoms further down. The kiss was only broken when the Frost’s engorged, light-blue member was completely exposed and Pitch was panting just as heavily as Jack.

Jack felt the heavy breaths of the other against his skin and realized that Pitch was just as aroused and hard as he was. His long shaft was, in fact, resting just on the inside of Jack’s thigh, hardly concealed under sheer black fabric. The implications sent butterflies through the guardian’s stomach and sent a burst of that good taste to Pitch- who moaned as if he were the one trussed up and exposed.

At an unspoken command, the tendril that had previously been gagging the Jack reappeared, still covered in his saliva. It pressed against his lower entrance and Jack’s ensuing spasm allowed him to manage breaking a few of his restraints and peel parts of his body away from contact with the Nightmare King’s.  
There really was nowhere for him to go and no way out of the situation, but he couldn’t help the instinctual fighting.


	3. Just a Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch has made his intentions QUITE clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 4 is an epilogue) I hope you enjoy my attempt at smut... I love this pairing very much and hope I lived up to the cold, dark beauty of it... ENJOY!!!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On one hand, he knew Pitch to be a greedy, fear-obsessed bastard that was capable of completely destroying him, and, on the other, Jack found himself craving the sensations, the contact, and the release he was offering for both of them. So, after the few bindings were broken, he completely froze- still confused as ever and scared of what would happen next. Pitch had done the same and was eyeing Jack with an unexpected, uncertain question in his eyes. Jack stared back, own eyes blown wide, and heart lodged in his throat.

Pitch’s tendril was the first to make a move by lightly retouching the sprite’s entryway and Jack seemed like he was going to absolutely melt at the caress. He still didn't understand what was happening, or why, but he felt he may as well enjoy what he could. After all... random/fear induced erections didn't just take care of themselves did they? All thought fleeing his mind, Jack's free arm reached up to cover his mouth and his eyes closed as he leaned into the grope.

A small smile spread across the Pitch's lips and he slowly lowered himself down the guardian’s body with gentle kisses and the trailing of fingertips. 

Upon reaching the lowest part of the abdomen, Pitch stopped to marvel at the fine white hair that cascaded around Jack’s slender appendage. He had expected it to be darker from his past life, but it seemed the Man in the Moon had graced the former human generously, with power throughout his body and not just in his psyche. Partially jealous, Pitch roughly gripped the swollen flesh and suddenly swallowed it whole.

The sudden heat pulled a loud moan from Jack’s exposed throat and it only egged the dark man on. The much warmer tongue traced random patterns on the cold skin as the man's mouth swallowed his protuberance again and again. There was only a pause for Pitch to lap up the spilling pre-cum from Jack’s tip before he took Jack up to his hilt and held there. The tendril at Jack's entrance began rubbing circles and creating even more sensation for the Sprite. He tried to muffle his cry with his hand, but it only served to distort the warbled, half-confused sound. 

Pitch pulled back and released his hold on the frostling's swell only to replace his mouth and hand with a large, gripping tendril. One free hand hiked Jack’s free leg over his shoulder while the other found its way in joining the slick, swirling coil. Pitch kept a firm grip on the leg over his shoulder as he scraped his teeth along the white thigh. Unexpectedly, the Nightmare King pushed a slender finger into Jack's tight opening.

Jack bucked and gasped loudly at the intrusion, understanding THAT intention. 

Much to Pitch’s surprise, the skin under his began to grow warm and supple after the penetration, instead of cold and taught. Jack's flesh began to become a purple-ish hue in place of blue and it was all the motivation he needed to begin thrusting his digit in and out of the smaller body.  
Jack’s felt he was on fire from a growing internal heat and it only got worse as Pitch added a second finger and the wet tendril joined in.

Scissoring, prying, and thrusting caused the scorching orifice to quickly relax and spread more easily so a third finger could finally be added. Jack felt himself stretch even further for the Darkling King. One of the penetrating appendages finally managed to brush the elusive spot within the Frost prince and a pleased purr left Pitch’s lips as Jack's hips thrust forward involuntarily. 

Jack knew this was wrong. So, SO very wrong, but his thoughts kept scattering and when he WAS able to think, all he had in his head was overwhelming confusion from such an unexpected, unwarranted situation.

“Ah, there there, Jack…”

Pitch extended one of his penetrating fingers and again found the perfect spot to drive the guardian insane with need.

“That is what you’ve been waiting for isn’t it?”

Abruptly, the digits and tendril were pulled out of the opening and Jack found himself letting out a not-so-subtle whimper of protest.

“Shh-shh-shh…”

Pitch stood to his full height in front of the smaller man and gently removed Jack’s drool covered hand from his mouth and cupped the back of the frostling's head with his free hand.

“If you don’t want this to hurt more than it should…”

Pitch placed the wet hand upon his own, newly exposed member and continued, oddly gentle.

“I suggest you do this well.”

Jack responded by gripping the Darkling’s swell with his quivering hand and began to use the saliva to coat the entire length.

Pitch hissed at the movement and pressed his open mouth to Jack’s while the frostling worked.

The still slick tendril joined Jack’s hand and Pitch mildly convulsed in response. It did not take long for the tall man’s protrusion to be well coated, but to the deprived pair it seemed a lifetime.

Finally, Pitch removed Jack’s hand from his leaking outthrust and broke their flushed kiss. Both were mildly salivating, but neither paid it any mind as Pitch gripped Jack’s hips firmly with his hands and lowered Jack to rest Just on the tip of his throbbing member.

A soft sigh parted Jack’s lips at the touch and Pitch practically purred in response.

“Are you ready?”

The Darkling king hummed the question quietly against the Frost’s neck, pulling a shudder from his chest.

“Y-yes, Pitch, p-pleease”

He was begging? Why? Things just seemed to get more and more confusing as time went on.

Hearing the Guardian plead for him, Pitch nearly lost his well-maintained control for a moment. 

With a feral growl, He thrust roughly and without warning into the smaller man, causing a loud, equally pleasured and pained scream to be ripped from Jack’s lightly bruised neck.

Both the older and younger being positively trembled from the intrusion. Neither had expected to so entirely enjoy the sensation as much as they did, but it only added to their newly concupiscent desires for one another.

“Oh, JACK!”

Pitch began to move and instantly hit the spot that his fingers had only just brushed before. A shriek louder than he had ever made found its way past Jack’s swollen lips and he unintentionally snapped the last remaining bindings. Instead of allowing himself to lean away, however, Jack tightly wound his limbs around the one spearing him.

Without the extra support, Pitch and Jack toppled to an unseen ground, but it did nothing to distract or deter their movements. With Jack pinned under him and clinging for dear life, Pitch found more leverage to more easily extract moans and shouts of titillation from the younger spirit. 

Eyes watering, Jack arched into each singular plunge and cried with every hit to his internal pleasure center. Pitch bit/nursed bruises and wounds into Jack’s neck and chest as he assaulted the tight hole without mercy. 

The pair fought to make it last as long as possible, but soon neither could hold back their climaxes much longer.

“P…P-Pitch.. I’m going… to… to…”

Jack struggled to talk in-between his pants as the Nightmare King’s thrusts began to come faster.

“I Know… I… as well… Jack…”

Pitch was just as breathless from their activities and seemed to be struggling with words as well.

A few heavy impales later, Pitch felt Jack’s grip on his body tighten and quiver from the strength he was putting forth.

“Jack…”

His name unchastely whispered into his ear sent Jack tumbling over the edge with a loud cry of Pitch’s name. The clenched, cooler heat engulfing his erection, and the final choked shout from Jack’s lips pulled the Nightmare King over the cliff right with him.

Both heaved lungfuls of air from the force of their release and clung to eachother for much needed support.

Pitch leaned in to give Jack a gentle kiss, but found himself being devoured by the younger man. He had no quarrel with it and pressed back even harder in return.

During their shared moment, Pitch rocked back and pulled out of Jack. It caused him to whimper weakly into the older creature’s mouth, but Pitch only smiled at the noise. He did not break away from the contact until Jack felt the need to placate his screaming lungs. At that point, Jack’s limbs retreated in fatigue and Pitch stood to his full height in front of the young man with a remorseful look in his eyes. 

Deciding the game was up, Pitch finally allowed the Frostling to wake.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

A startled gasp left Jack’s mouth and his eyes flew open. He blinked a few times, dazed, before he realized Pitch was leaning over him, eyes closed and fingers placed gently on his forehead. Jack swatted the hand away and twisted to face the Nightmare King head-on at a crouch.

“What..?!”

Pitch opened his eyes to flash a charming smile at the younger and vanished into the shadows. 

Jack lunged to grab the front of his robes before he vanished, but Pitch was already gone by the time Jack's hand reached far enough. 

“DAMN!”

Jack landed softly just where Pitch had been kneeling and swiveled around several times, searching for his reappearance. When there was none, Jack kicked lightly at the ground and instead turned to retrieve his staff. In doing so, his foot tapped a hard object that felt too smooth to be a rock. He looked down to find that the case enclosing his baby teeth and missing memories was sitting out in the open.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Jack cautiously bent to pick up the abandoned artifact. Finding no resistance, he then went to retrieve his staff. Still, there was no sign of the King of Nightmares.

Placing the golden case inside of his sweater pocket, Jack suddenly remembered the state Pitch had left him in within the… Dream.

His hands frantically wandered up and down his small torso and he checked three times to make sure his pants were still there.

No marks, nothing missing, and no bruises. There was not even the twinge of pain in his backside that he expected to have after having engaged in previous actions with… with… He could hardly think of it now.

Jack’s eyes went wide in relief.

“It really was a dream… Just a dream… a… nightmare.”

Jack glanced around a few more times to check for 'the black one' before running and finding himself traveling in a grass-covered tunnel- Pitch’s laugh and the vivid nightmare haunting him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one last secret meeting...

Jack stood on the Icy outthrust- arm raised to send the cursed glinting box out into the sea to be lost forever.

Of COURSE the other Guardians didn’t understand what had happened. Jack himself was too confused and dazed when he returned to try to understand, let alone, explain it. So they thought he had betrayed them. 

He hadn’t! At least… not intentionally. That voice had called to him and he couldn’t help but follow it… And then Pitch…

Jack pulled his arm back, ready to throw, but hesitated. If he threw it, he’d never know who he was… but if he did, he’d get rid of this guilty feeling he had burning inside of his chest…. But he might regret it later…

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he lowered his arm.

“I thought this might happen.”

Startled, Jack’s breathing hitched and his eyes grew wide.

“They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that… But I understand.”

How could he talk so.. so NORMALLY after whatever it was he had put Jack through not but hours ago?! Jack’s face contorted and he screamed with rage as he spun around to send several ice blasts towards the black-clad creature- no longer defenseless.

“You don’t understand anything!”

Jack leaped high above Pitch’s defensive spot and continued to hurl cold spells his way.  
“No?! I don’t know what it’s like to be cast out?! To not be believed in?”

Pitch retaliated by hurling sand spears at the limber sprite. One leaping dodge took Jack high into the air where he shot a huge ice burst towards the man attacking him. Pitch pulled a huge sand wall from the ground to block it and both were temporarily blinded by the ensuing flurry of upheaved snow.

“To long for… a family… A person.”

Jack whirled, staff raised towards the sound of the voice, but his expression softened as the snow settled. Pitch.. Longed for a.. person? Was that why he had...?

“All those years I thought ‘no one else knows what this feels like…’ But I was proven wrong.”

Jack lowered his staff as Pitch gestured to him with an expression of relieved realization.

“WE don’t have to be alone Jack. You showed me that.”

Pitch began to circle Jack as he half listened, half tried to make sense of what Pitch was saying.

“I believe in you and I know children will too.”

“Me…?”

Pitch laughed slightly with a smile spreading across his face.

“Yes! Look at what we can do.”

Jack’s gaze was drawn up to the black and blue infused crystal form towering next to them.

“What goes together better than cold and Dark? You and me. We can make them believe.”

Pitch, formerly behind Jack, appeared just to the right of the tower, startling the Frost slightly.

“We’ll give them a world where everything, EVERYTHING is…”

“Pitch Black?” Jack finished for him.

Pitch paused to gaze at the young guardian for a moment before continuing.

“And Jack Frost too. They’ll believe in both of us and we won’t be alone anymore if we join together.”

Jack’s open expression became a glare and he took a step towards the Nightmare King as he gave his answer.

“No, they’ll FEAR both of us. That’s not what I want and... I... I don't understand what happened between us… What you did to me...”

Turning on his heel and leaving the Darkling standing alone, Jack finished with a tone of finality,

“Now, for the last time, leave me alone.”

Pitch’s face fell. Jack’s demand hurt him in a different way than just the backhanded refusal to ‘rule the world.’ Even if no one ever believed in him again, he could be happy just not being alone, but Jack seemed to be denying that as well. His expression turned into a grimace and he decided to play one last card.

“Very well. You want to be left alone. Done. But first…”

A squeak alerted Jack that he had completely forgotten something. He whirled around and jumped forward.

“Baby Tooth!”

Pitch’s Grimace turned into a concealing smile as Jack leveled his ice infused weapon at him. Jack’s guilt would really never go away if he lost Baby Tooth to the monster, he had to get her back to the Tooth Fairy.

“The staff Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering and being where you’re not wanted.”

The Frost eyed his staff in reluctance- knowing what happened the last time Pitch had taken it from him-, but his expression relaxed as he looked back at Baby Tooth.

“Now, hand it over, and I’ll let her go.”

Pitch’s voice became soft and convincing as Jack hesitated. He tried to hold his resolve in aiming at the Nightmare King, but he finally lowered it with a swish and flipped it around with pursed lips. He then looked away, let out a sigh, and... handed it over. 

Pitch let out a breath at the same time and hesitantly pulled the weapon away from Jack, trying to conceal his emotions behind a half smirk. He took a step backwards as Jack returned his gaze and held out his hand.

“Alright. Now let her go.”  
Pitch continued to smirk and his shoulders bobbed slightly with an inaudible laugh before it became darkly superior.

“No.”

Jack’s eyes went wide as he caught the response. His hand then lowered and eyes narrowed at the Nightmare King’s ensuing smile.

“You said you wanted to be alone… So BE alone!”

Baby Tooth, partially forgotten in Pitch’s hand, decided she had had enough of the game and stabbed him with her nose. Pitch yelped, glared at the green thing, and then tossed her. Startled, Jack watched, helpless, as she was thrown out of sight.

“No!”

The Frost prince turned back just in time to see Pitch break the source of his power over his knee with a ferocious, wild look in his eyes. Jack felt the ensuing loss in his chest as if he had been relieved of breath through a very hard blow. A light shout left his throat and his hands jumped to try and cover the vulnerable feeling fast growing in his torso.

Pitch lunged forward before Jack’s hands reached high enough and planted a heavy kiss right on the sprite’s contorted mouth. His free hand gripped a spot just above Jack’s collarbone and held him in place. The spot suddenly became very tender and Jack pulled away with a pained gasp.

“O-ow.”

Jack’s bright blue eyes darted to the now blood-darkening spot on his sweater and then back up to meet dull gold ones.  
“W-what?!”

Pitch only smiled and offered, “Still think it was all just a bad dream, Jack?”

He laughed as the shorter being’s eyes got wider than they should have been able to, and his breathing came in short bursts filled with fear.

The black monster laughed again before he slammed a ball of black sand into the guardian’s stomach and sent his small frame flying into a distant wall of ice.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rest you know… Rise Of the Guardians 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's not perfect, but I love this pairing (sorry it took so long to finish, life and 6 siblings get in the way sometimes). 
> 
> This is the starter for a series that will be posted here on Archive of Our Own. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated and I will edit if there are any problems/discrepancies.
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. you got extra points if you read any of this in Pitch's and/or Jack's voice)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ending to Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860987) by [Ending_To_Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin)




End file.
